fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 28
Digimon Advanture 03 Folge 28 Nebenwirkungen : Kopfschmerzen, Ohnmacht und Verhaftung „Du hast nichts davon gesagt das du Tempelritter bist.“ sagte Joe. „Ja wie war aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht das das noch ein Thema wird.“ antwortete er und ging auf den Balkon als Plötzlich S.W.A.T. Einheiten das Zimmer stürmten und mit Takashi mit einem gezieltem tritt außer Gefecht setzten. „Sie haben das Recht die Aussage zu verweigern alles was sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden …..“ sagte der Beamte als er Takashi in den Boden drückte. „Ja einen Anwalt wehre nicht schlecht!“ brüllte er da hob ihn der Beamte hoch und zog ihm aus dem Zimmer. „Und was haben wir für Chancen?“ fragte Takashi „Ehrlich?“ antwortete der Anwalt „Ja Ehrlich.“ „Ja das schaut nicht gut aus es gibt so gut wie alle möglich gegen beweise und wir können nichts machen ich würde nur aus Unzurechnungsfähig Plädieren.“ sagte er da stand Takashi lachend auf drehte sie weg vom Tisch und drehte sich Plötzlich und warf den Tisch um „Verschwinden sie!“ brüte er den Mann an der daraufhin Panisch wegrannte. „Los Dreckskerl ab in die Zelle.“ sagte der Polizist. „Ja ja.“ antwortete er mürrisch als er den stoß von der Waffe spürte. Wenige stunden später war die erste Anhörung. „Herr Crane wo ist ihr Rechtsbeistand?“ fragte der Richter. „Ich brauche keinen Euer Ehren.“ „Gut dann verhänge ich Untersuchungshaft bis zu Verhandlung in Einer Woche ohne Kaution wegen hohe Fluchtgefahr.Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen. Nächste Verhandlung ….“ Ruhig und gelassen verließ Takashi den Gerichtsall. Die Digiritter wurden nicht verhaftet da Interpol nur hinter Takashi her war wegen Doppelmord an 2 Wachmännern. Es war der Montag vor der Verhandlung als die Digiritter zu Besuch kamen und um Ihn ins gewissen zu reden. „Takashi du steckst in Schwierigkeiten und die ganze Welt schaut zu es lauft in den Nachrichten Zeitungen und im Internet CNN hat länger über dich berichtet als wir das je gesehen haben und hier kann dir nur ein Anwalt helfen.“ sagte Joe „Ja ich weiß aber ein Anwalt kann mir auch nicht helfen ich bin eine Gefahr für die Welt.“ sagte Takashi spöttisch. „Aber Takashi was wenn du lange weg kommst für Jahre?“ sagte Tai. „Ich komme so oder so für mindestens 6 Jahre in den Knast und dann ist es schon zu spät für beide Welt.“ In dem Moment packte Tai Takashi am Kragen und zog in näher „Ich rede über Kari!“ flüsterte er und lies ihn auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Er braucht uns nicht wir sollten gehen und uns um den letzten Digiritter kümmern.“ sagte Matt und die anderen schlossen sich seiner Meinung an und verließen den Raum und leisen Takashi auf den Stuhl sitzend die Decke beobachten. „Tai was sollen wir machen?“ fragte Sora besorgt. „Nun ja wir machen das was wir immer machen.“ sagte Davis „Und zwar Bösen suchen und vernichten.“ „Gut aber wir brauchen noch einen Digiritter.“ fuhr ihm Izzy rein. „Ahso ja ….“ vermummte er. „Das wird nicht einfachen aber wir machen dass schon wir sollten aber morgen im Gericht sein das kann nicht schaden findet ihr nicht?“ sagte Cody „Ja das machen wir und jetzt versuchen wir diesen Digiritter zu finden.“ sagte Tai um Kari auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Im Gerichtsall war es ruhig als der Richter ihn betrat „Erheben sie sich für den Ehrenwerten Richter Ashford.“ sagte einer der Wachmären. „Setzen sie sich. Wir beginnen die Verhandlungen.“ sagte Ashford. „Staatsanwaltschaft ihr Zeuge.“ „Ist es richtig das sie am besagten Tag in dieser Regierungseinrichtung waren?“ fragte der Anwalt. „Ja.“ „Und wieso waren sie dort?“ „Die haben echt guten Kaffee wenn man Verdauungsprobleme hat der spült der Darm richtig durch.“ sagte er und kichern ging durch den Sall „Ruhe im Gerichtsall! Und sie benehmen sie sich oder ich verhänge ein Ordnungsgeld.“ermahnte der Richter. „Ich war dort um in die Digiwelt zu Gelangen und um sicherzugehen ob das Tor das die Leute dort geschaffen haben zerstört ist.“ „Und wieso haben sie die Wachen erschossen?“ „Weil sie mir meinen Besten Freund genommen haben.“ „Von einer Dritten Leiche wissen wir nichts.“ „Ich ermahne sie die Wahrheit zu sagen.“ mahnte der Richter. „Aber das ist die Wahrheit!“ wehrte sich Takashi lauthals. „Gut nächste Frage. Mit was haben sie die Männer getötet?“ „Mit meinem Programmierstab.“ „Diesem hier auf dem Photo?“ „Ja genau.“ „Das bedeutet sie können jetzt nichts machen ohne Ihn?“ „Ja genau aber … warten sie mal jetzt reichst. Ihr werdet mich in den Knast stecken können aber wenn ich zu lange dort bin zerfällt die Digiwelt und diese auch und ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun...“ „Ruhe ich verhänge ein Ordnungsgeld von 1000 Dollar.“ „Ich kann die Welt noch retten doch im Gefängnis nicht dort werde ich nichts machen können.“ „10 000 Doller!“ „ Ihr werdet den Tag sühnen an dem ihr mich einsperrt.“ „Ruhe! 500 000 Dollar!“ „Ruhe sie Dreckiges Schwein!“ brüllte Takashi und bedrohte den Richter mit dem Stab der Plötzlich in seiner Hand war. Die Wachen richteten Plötzlich alle Waffen auf ihm. „Lassen sie die Waffe fallen!“ „Ruhe! Ich werde mich an das Gesetzt halten aber den Stab können sie mir nicht nehmen er ist ein Teil von mir.“ da zog er den Stab zurück und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Die Geschworenen zogen sich nach der Pause zur Beratung zurück. Bei der Urteilsverkündung war alles Klar „Wir bekennen den Angeklagten in allen Punkten für Schuldig und vorderen eine Mindeststrafe von 15 Jahren. Plus ein Ortungsgeld und Bußgeld von 1 Million US-Dollar.“ Dieses Urteil wurde schon wenige Stunden als Rechtskräftig anerkannt und die Welt schaute zu wie ein Jugendlich in das Gefängnis ging um erst in 15 Jahren zurückzukommen. ---- Digimon Advanture 03 Folge 28 Nebenwirkungen: Kopfschmerzen, Ohnmacht und Verhaftung „Du hast nichts davon gesagt das du Tempelritter bist.“, meinte Joey. „Ja wie war, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht das das noch ein Thema wird.“ antwortete er und ging auf den Balkon als plötzlich S.W.A.T. Einheiten das Zimmer stürmten und auf Takashi mit ihren Waffen zielten. „Sie haben das Recht die Aussage zu verweigern alles was sie sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden...“ sagte der Beamte als er Takashi die Handschellen anlegten. „Ja einen Anwalt wäre nicht schlecht!“, nuschelte er leise als ihn der Beamte nach vorne aus dem Zimmer drückte. Takashi sah noch einmal traurig zurück und sah wie Kari weinend zusammen sackte. „Und was haben wir für Chancen?“ fragte Takashi betrübt.„Ehrlich?“ fragte der Anwalt.„Ja ehrlich.“, verlangte Takashi zu wissen. „Ja, okay. Es sieht nicht gut aus. Es gibt so gut wie alle möglichen Beweise und wir können nichts machen. Ich würde nur aus Unzurechnungsfähig plädieren.“ sagte der Anwalt und sah seinen Klienten ins Gesicht. Darauf stand Takashi lachend auf drehte sie weg vom Tisch und drehte sich zu denn Anwalt um und sagte: „Bitte bereiten sie sich gut auf die Verhandlung vor.“. „Los Takashi ab in die Zelle.“, befahl der Polizist. „Ja ja.“, antwortete der Junge mürrisch als er denn Gang entlang ging. Wenige Minuten später kam die Wache wieder und stieß den Jungen in denn Besucherraum.“KARI! Was suchst du hier?“, fragte Takashi als er das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe sah. „Was hast du gemacht?“, wollte das Mädchen sofort wissen doch schwieg Takashi. „Bitte las das mal meine Sorge sein. Bitte habe keine Angst um mich“, meinte Takashi und wandte sich von dem Mädchen ab. Wenige Tage später war die erste Anhörung. „Herr Crane wo ist ihr Rechtsbeistand?“ fragte der Richter. „Ich weiße es nicht Euer Ehren.“, erklärte Takashi nervös. „Das ist schlecht. Na ja vorerst brauchen sie ihn wie eh nicht.Also gut, ich verhänge Untersuchungshaft bis zu Verhandlung in einer Woche ohne Kaution da eine hohe Fluchtgefahr besteht.Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen. Nächste Verhandlung …“ Ruhig und gelassen verließ Takashi den Gerichtsaal. Die Digiritter wurden nicht verhaftet da Interpol nur hinter Takashi her war wegen dem Einbruch in ein Regierungsgebäude. Es war der Montag vor der Verhandlung als die Digiritter zu Besuch kamen und um ihm ins gewissen zu reden eine Anwalt zu kontaktieren da sich Takashis alter Anwalt mit einer riesigen Summe abgesetzt hatte. „Takashi du steckst in Schwierigkeiten und die ganze Welt schaut zu es lauft in den Nachrichten Zeitungen und im Internet CNN hat länger über dich berichtet als wir das je gesehen haben und ja... Bitte nimm doch unsere Spende an.“, erklärte Joey.„Okay, aber ein Anwalt kann mir auch nicht helfen ich bin eine Gefahr für die Welt.“, meinte Takashi fast spöttisch. „Aber Takashi was wenn du lange weg kommst für Jahre?“, fragte Tai. „Ich komme so oder so für mindestens 6 Jahre in das Gefängnis und dann ist es schon zu spät für beide Welt.“, meinte Takashi. In diesem Moment packte Tai Takashi am Kragen und zog in näher.„Ich rede hier nicht über die Digiwelt oder die reale Welt. Ich rede von Kari!“, flüsterte er angespannt und lies ihn auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Er braucht uns nicht wir sollten gehen und uns um den letzten Digiritter kümmern. Und wir sollten ihn auch lassen wenn er denkt das ihm keiner helfen kann.“, meinte Matt eiskalt und verließ den Raum. „Bitte Takashi...“, flüsterte Karis Stimme weinerlich leise, „...Bitte lass dir von uns Helfen.“. Und noch bevor der Junge irgendwas unternehmen konnte war Kari raus gerannt. Er spürte nur noch ihre verzweifelten Tränen die ihm auf die Hand gefallen war als sie an ihm vorbei gerannt war. Kurz darauf verließen auch die anderen denn Raum, unter anderem weil sie Takashi alleine lassen wollten. „Tai was sollen wir machen?“ fragte Sora besorgt als sie wieder vor dem Revier standen und alle versuchte Kari zu trösten. „Nun ja wir machen das was wir immer machen.“, erklärte Davis entschlossen, „Und zwar Bösen suchen und vernichten.“. „Gut, aber wir brauchen noch einen Digiritter.“, warf Izzy in die Runde rein. „Ach so ja …“, vermummte Davis. „Das wird nicht einfachen, aber wir machen dass schon. Auf jede fälle sollten wir morgen im Gericht sein. Das kann nicht schaden findet ihr nicht?“, fragte Cody „Ja das machen wir und jetzt versuchen wir diesen Digiritter zu finden.“, erklärte Tai um Kari auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Am nächsten Tag im Gerichtsaal war es ruhig als der Richter ihn betrat. „Erheben sie sich für den ehrenwerten Richter Ashford.“, sagte einer der Gerichtsdiner. „Setzen sie sich. Wir beginnen die Verhandlungen.“, fing Ashford mit der Verhandlung an, „Staatsanwaltschaft ihr Zeuge.“. „Ist es richtig das sie am besagten Tag in dieser Regierungseinrichtung waren?“, fragte der Anwalt. „Ja.“, antwortete Takashi steif. „Und wieso waren sie dort?“. „Ich glaube das kann selbst ich ihnen nicht sagen.“, nuschelte Takashi schuldbewusst während ein lautes murmeln durch denn Raum streifte.„Ruhe im Gerichtsall! Warum können sie mir es nicht sagen, Herr Crane?.“, hinterfragte der Richter. „Es war als hätte mich eine Stimme zu diesem Ort geführt.“, log Takashi und zerzauste sich die Haare. „Und das sollen wir ihnen Glauben, Herr Crane“, begann der Staatsanwalt, „Hatte das nichts mit ihrer... Schwester zu tun.“. Als Takashi das hörte wurden seine Augen eiskalt und suchten den Raum nach etwas ab. „Was wissen sie von meiner Schwester?“, fragte Takashi und saß stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl. „Ja verehrter Staatsanwalt was ist mit seiner Schwester?“, fragte der Richter. „Nichts aber Psychologen vermuten bei dem Jungen eine starke psychische Störung.“, meinte der Staatsanwalt. „Das ist eine Lüge.“, meinte der Anwalt der Takashi verteidigte. „Ach ja und was ist mit seiner Freundin, was meint sie dazu?“, sagte der Staatsanwalt hämisch grinsend und genau in diesem Augenblick kam ein Mädchen rein das Takashi nicht kannte. „Hallo Liebling.“, süßelte sie als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Auf einmal rannte ein Polizist in den Gerichtssaal auf den Richter zu und legte ihm einen Stapel Akten vor. „Ehrenwerter Richter Ashford, ich entschuldige mich über diese Unkonventionellen Mittel aber sie sollten sich das mal durch lesen was da in diesen Akten steht. Das meiste ist sehr... interessant. So nun muss ich aber wieder los.“.Der Richter überflog kurz die Akten und sagte schließlich: „Herr Takashi Crane, ich spreche sie hiermit von allen ihnen zur last gelegten Anschuldigungen frei. Sie müssen dennoch eine Tage in Untersuchungshaft bleiben.“. Takashi sah denn Richter verwundert an. Und auch der Anwalt und Staatsanwalt blickten verstört den Richter an, der kurz darauf die Versammlung für beendet hielt. Als dann die Verhandlung offiziell geschlossen wurde rannt Takashi verwirrt zu dem Richter und fragte: „Das war es?“. Der Richter sah kurz auf und sagte dann: „Das war es! Die Sache mit dem Einbruch ist zwar noch nicht vom Tisch aber es ist nun eine Art Erklärung. Des weitern haben die Polizeibeamten herausgefunden das der Staatsanwalt einen verboten Trick anwenden um euch hinter Gittern zu bringen. Apropos! WACHEN NEMMT DIESE VERLOGENE RATTE FEST!“. Als der Befehl ausgesprochen war war der Mann auch schon fest genommen. „Aber ich muss sie bitten Herr Crane noch ein paar Tage die Untersuchungshaft auszuhalten.“,meinte der Richter nüchtern. „Das macht nichts, es ist mir nur wichtig das mein Ruf nicht noch schlechter wird wie er schon ist...“, meinte Takashi kleinlaut und verabschiedete sich vom Richter. „Und was war los?“, fragte Kari mit frohen Augen. „Nun ja, ähm zu einem die Anklage nicht vom Tisch wegen dem Einbruch, aber ich bin vorerst freigesprochen.“, erklärte Takashi fast erleichtert der wieder in seiner Untersuchungshaftzelle saß. Bis plötzlich ein Mann zu denn Digiritter sich stellte und in einem freundlichen Ton fragte: „Könnten sie uns alleine lassen, bitte“. Tai nickte nur stumm und sah Takashi bedeutungsvoll an mit dem er sagen wollte das sie nun nach dem Digiritter suchen. Nach dem die Digiritter gegangen waren sagte der Mann: „Herr Crane ich bin der Privatdetektiv Lomes und habe ihnen geholfen. Diese Sache mit dem Staatsanwalt habe ich herausgefunden.“. „Ja, und?“, meinte Takashi fast barsch, „Wollen sie dafür jetzt bezahlt werden?“. „Nein, ich will nicht bezahlt werden.“, antwortete der Detektiv gelassen, „Ich habe schon jemanden der dafür aufkommen wird. Nein ich soll ihnen was von meinen Klient sagen. Ich soll ihnen sagen: „Ich weiß wer deine Schwester ist und wo sie ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen DarkAzulongmon.“. Mir sind diese Worte ein Rätsel aber ich hoffe das sie damit was anfangen können.“. Takashi sah denn Mann noch einigen Sekunden mit offenen Mund an und fragte dann schließlich: „Können sie mir sagen wer ihnen denn Auftrag gegeben hatte?“. Lomes schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte dann: „Nein, tut mir leid.Ich wurde Angerufen zu einem bestimmten Punkt in New York zu fahren. Dort war nur ein Aktenkoffer n dem der Auftrag lag und mein Grundpreis drin lag. Mehr kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen.“ Takashi massierte sich die Schläfe und nuschelte fast sarkastisch: „Das wird noch sehr heiter. Na ja, vielen Dank auf jeden Fall Zur gleichen Zeit in dem Hiltenhotel „Also ich finde wenn wir schon einmal hier sind sollten wir hier in der Stadt nach dem mysteriösen Digiritter suchen.“, meinte Tai nach einiger zeit in der sie einfach nur in der Hotellobby saßen und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen haben. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung nach wem wir suchen?“, fragte Izzy der seine dampfende Teetasse in denn Händen hielt. „Stimmt wir wissen noch nicht mal ob der Digiritter ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist.“, meinte T.K. der sich nachdenklich das Kinn kratzte. „Das wird schon kleiner Bruder.“, meinte Matt der eine Vorliebe für Kaffee entwickelt hatte. „Hey Matt, vielleicht können wir den Digiritter mit dem Digivice finden“, meinte Gabumon freudestrahlend. „Du hast recht. Wir sollten die Stadt in 4 Teile unterteilen.“, meinte Tentomon. „Gute Idee, wartet kurz... Ich hole schnell die Stadtkarte.“, meinte Agumon und tapste schon los um aus ihrem Zimmer die riesige Stadtkarte und kam keuchend zurück. „Wir übernehmen denn nördlichen Teil der Stadt.“, meinte Pristmon ruhig zu Agumon und Biomon. „Gut dann werden wir den östlichen Teil. Oder Gabumon, Jolei, Hwkmon, Ken, Wormon?“, fragte Matt und da keine Wiederworte machten sich die 2 Teams schon mal auf denn Weg. „Dann bleiben ja nur noch wir übrig Mimi, Joey und ich. Abgesehen von Davis, T.K. und Kari!“, meinte Izzy zu den versammelten. „Okay, Kari, ich und Joey übernehmen den Westen der Stadt.“, sagte T.K. Und erntete einen dankenden Blick von Kari und einen wütenden Blick von Davis. „Los komm schon Davis, wir müssen los.“, meinte Veemon. „Kari kann ich mit... mitkommen?“, fragte Takashis Gatomon. „Natürlich, los komm. Oder Kari?“, meinte Karis Gatomon und erntete ein kurzes Nicken. Nach einigen Minuten im Norden von New York „Und? Noch immer keine Reaktion?“, fragte Matt Tai der den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir sollten nun etwas essen.“, meinte Agumon das sich schon denn Bauch vor Hunger hielt. „Tut mir leid Agumon. Wir haben weder was dabei noch können wir hier uns einfach so was Kaufen.“, bemerkte Sora mitleidig. „Das ist traurig...“, bemerkte das Digimon traurig. „Hey, Mimi lange nicht mehr gesehen, oder?“, fragte ein amerikanischer Digiritter der ein Meramon als Partner hatte. „Hi. Kannst du uns vielleicht helfen?“, fragte Mimi und wartete erst garnicht auf ein Nicken sondern fuhr gleich fort, „Wir suchen einen weiteren Digiritter, aber wir wissen nicht wer es ist und wo er oder sie lebt.“. „Mach dir mal darum keine Probleme ich kümmere mich gleich darum.“, meinte der Junge und wollte gerade weggehen als Agumon fast eine noch verzweifelte bitte stellte. „Bitte gib mir was zu essen.“, bettelte es hungrig. „Tut mir leid ich habe alles gegessen was er dabei hatte.“, entschuldigte sich Meramon.. „Macht nichts“, stöhnte Agumon, „Suchen wir halt hungrig weiter.“. Nach einigen ereignislosen Stunden im Hotel Hilten „Und?“, fragte Pristmon aufgeregt als die letzten endlich ankammen. „Nichts und. Und da du gefragt hast denke ich brauch ich nicht rückfragen ob ihr denn Digiritter gefunden habt.“, meinte Izzy der fast daran und drauf war die Suche aufzugeben. „Ich wette es ist wie bei Kari. Der Digiritter sitzt uns direkt vor der Nase und wir sehen ihn nicht.“, meinte Biomon. „Das ist aber nicht sicher.“, sagte Sora unwissend. „Ich glaube wir sollten mal uns mit Takashi unterhalten.“, schlug Izzy vor und noch bevor irgendwer was sagen konnte rannte der Junge mit Tentomon davon. „Was hatter nun wieder vor?“, fragte Davis verwirrt. „Um das herauszufinden gibt es nur eins was wir tun können: ihm folgen.“, meinte Tai und stand gemütlich auf. Auch Matt stand etwas schwerfällig auf während die anderen fast mit einem Sprung auf den Beinen waren. „Sag mal Matt. Ist es irgendwie nicht merkwürdig das Takashi die Digiwelt programmiert hat, aber Genai nichts davon wusste?“, hackte Tai nach während sie auf denn Bus warteten. „Du hast recht Tai, das ist schon sehr merkwürdig. Glaubst du etwa das Genai ein von DP programmiertes Wesen ist?“, fragte Matt denn Freund der nur mit den Achseln zuckte. „Hey ihr zwei kommt schon in denn Bus.“, forderte Palmon die beiden auf als der Bus vor ihren hielt. Vor Takashis Zelle „Hey, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Kari strahlend als sie sich vor der Zelle stellte. „Na ja, wie solle es einem gehen bei miesen Essen und gesibter Luft gehen.“, kicherte der Jung und trat an das Eisengitter und fuhr kurz mit dem Hand rückten über Karis weiche Haut, während Davis fast vor Zorn Amok lief bevor Izzy Takashi ansprach. “DP wie bist du eigentlich Digiritter geworden? Bitte in allen Einzelheiten.“, fing Izzy an mit in seinem gefürchteten Frageton. „Es ist glaube ich so das ich schon immer ein Digiritter seit ich in der Digiwelt bin.“, erzählte Takashi und sah fragend Izzy an. „Das ist sehr wenig Information.“, meinte Izzy der sich nachdenklich den Kopf kratzte. „Wieso wollt ihr das wissen. „Nun ja, es ist so das alle ersten uns bekannten Digiritter die Sache in Tokyo im Westendviertel erlebt hatten. Die Digiritter der zweiten „Generation“ hatten alle Kontakt Digimon die entweder durch Myotismon oder Diaboromon.“, erklärte Izzy gebannt. „Du vermutest also das es eine parallele zu den verschiedenen Digirittern gibt!“, schlussfolgerte Cody. „Ganz recht.“, gab Izzy dem jüngeren recht. „Moment. Bei mir war es so, dass das Digivice einfach so aus dem PC meines großen Bruders kam, dort war ich auch noch jünger. Aber ich bin doch einer der zweiten Generation, wie du gesagt hast Izzy.“, warf Ken ein. „Das läst sich ganz einfach erklären.“, meinte Izzy wissend. „Ach ja? Wie den?“, fragte Wormmon. „Ganz einfach er war eigentlich als Digiritter gedacht der kurz nach uns auf die Digiwelt aufpassen soll.“, erklärte Izzy es ohne groß auszuschweifen. „Was war der Grund warum ich Pristmon bekommen habe, Izzy?“, fragte auf einmal Christine. „Ähm, nun ja... Um Ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht. Tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigte sich Izzy. „Hmm... Wenn ich mir es recht überlege ist Christine eine der Personen der ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum sie ein Digiritter geworden ist.“, warf Takashi nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens ein, „Zu den weiteren Personen denen ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde Zählen noch die mir bekannten Digiritter. Und außer meinen toten Eltern und meiner toten Schwester fällt mir nimand ein.“. „Wie sicher ist es eigentlich das deine Schwester tot ist?“, fragte Sora. „Genau, wenn du nicht hundertprozentig sagen kannst ob sie noch lebt kann es ja noch sein das sie der Digiritter ist denn wir suchen.“, gab Biomon ihrer Partnerin recht. „Ich schätze das sei zu... 99,99% tot ist. Da ist also nicht mehr so viel das man überleben könnte.“, meinte Takashi eingeschnappt. Hast du eigentlich ein Bild von deiner Schwester?“, fragte Tai als er die vorhandenen Information verarbeitet hatte. Doch Takashi schüttelte nur denn Kopf. „Okay, vielleicht finden wir ein altes Bild.“, schnaufte Joey doch wurde das durch ein Kopfschütteln wieder verworfen. „Vergiss es Joey. Bitte geht nun. Ihr solltet lieber nicht zulange hier sein.“, meinte Takashi und drehte sich von den Freunden ab. „Kommt gehen wir.“, meinte Cody, „Ich glaube er will alleine sein.“. In Tokyo später Abend „Nacht, Dad.“, sagte Sarah als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer schloss und sich in das Bett legte. „Sarah ich habe mal eine Frage.“, begann Necrowizardmon das Tagsüber sich in der riesigen Stadt alleine bewegte. „Welche Frage?“, wollte Sarah wissen und sah zu dem Stuhl auf dem das Digimon normalerweise schlief. Doch dieses stand es am Fenster und stierte nach draußen und spielte mit einer kleinen Münze. „Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?“, fragte es und sah Sarah mit seinen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit rot leuchten, an. „Nein, warum willst du das wissen?“, fragte Sarah aufgebracht. „Ach nur so.“, meinte es und wendet sich wieder zu seiner Münze. Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten